Grim World Order
by mah29732
Summary: Grim tells the tale of how Mandy and Mindy became tyrants...hinting some Mandy x Mindy. Rated M for dictatorship, torture and death.
1. How the Tyrants Rose

Grim World Order

Chapter 1: How the Tyrants Rose

Grim's POV:

I the Grim Reaper for centuries have seen the rise and fall of various tyrants across the globe. The French tyrant-Napoleon Bonaparte was my personal favorite, besides all of those other modern tyrants who followed him under various ideologies which I won't go into detail. But there are two tyrants to which I had a personal relationship with.

First there is the tyrant Mandy. She was the one who brought me under an unfortunate circumstance where I couldn't reap for quite awhile until she and her pasty-Billy couldn't care less. She must have took something out of my trunk to make her quite manipulative whenever she spoke. Whenever she would speak, the entire crowd would cheer her on, but I was the only one who seem to be immune. As for Billy, he couldn't give a, well you know what I am going to say. He's too dumb of understanding Mandy's strategy, but there was someone else who wanted the same skills Mandy had somehow acquired-Mindy, Mandy's arch rival.

You see, Mindy wanted to have the power Mandy was acquiring right now in her political machine she was developing. They were rivals since elementary school and now in their college years, it seem like Mindy would never get that chance. It is because her mother placed her into boarding school in England. She was quite angry with it and notice how much power Mandy was gaining back in the states. She had to find something quick to gain the same power Mandy had right here in England. But who would have such power? The only answer was chaos; enter Eris who took Mindy in as an apprentice.

You see, Eris knew Mandy was going to install a Fascist-like dictatorship back at home and she knew Mindy hated her deeply for all of these years. So she employed her as her apprentice as I have stated before. Big mistake for her as Mindy took her core apple and gained so much power so quickly. She managed to take the entire power of the core apple and declared herself as the new Queen of England along with getting rid of Eris which I was delighted to take care of, once Eris was beaten to a pelt by Mindy and her new found powers.

Mandy began setting up a new capital for the U.S. once she gain power. She used various things from my trunk from time to time to gain power in all political circles. She used her armed wing known as the Black Flowers quite similar to Mussolini's Black Shirts, another tyrant to which I had to deal with back while I was reaping like crazy under Mussolini's rule, and it was indeed the same with Mandy's rule with her Black Flowers doing all the dirty work along with making alliances with various mafia circles.

With Mindy, her thug branch were known as the Apple Cores. Like I have mention before about Mindy being Eris' apprentice, Mindy grew attach to the symbol of the golden apple just like how Mandy grew attach to the symbol of the flower. Mindy's Apple Cores would do just about the same thing in subverting societies in Europe and even in Russia. Even the old Soviet elite that remained in control of Russia despite the end of the Cold War couldn't take it and submitted to Mindy's Apple Core movement that was spreading like wild fire. Heck, I almost enjoyed reaping Mindy's victims as I did with Mandy's. It was more fun than the French Revolution or for that matter any other modern dictatorship that followed thereafter!

Now there were certainly rebel groups who didn't like either dictatorship. On the rebels who were attacking Mandy's tyranny was Irwin leading the charge. You see, although Irwin deep down was still a nerd, he was quite not pleased with Mandy always rejecting him and all. So he decided the only way to get attention was to rebel against her dictatorship. So Irwin formed a rebel group which was quickly labeled as a terrorist group by Mandy. Mandy you see really wanted Irwin to be eliminated along with all the unpopular people who joined along Irwin's movement.

For Mindy's opposition included Hoss Delgado who was quite upset of the death of Eris. Joining him was Nigel Planter who was assigned by Toadblat to fight Mindy and her powerful forces. The forces on both rebel sides were out matched and they could flee to an island in the Caribbean-Cuba for safe haven. Even though it was still run by a Communist dictatorship, it was the last place on Earth they could flee to. Now in lies where our story begins.

End of Grim's POV.

"I can't believe we're losing this war yo!" cried Irwin as he pounded his fist on the desk.

"I may not like how the Communists run this place here" said Hoss, "but we have no choice but to use this as a safe haven."

"Blah, blah, blah" added Cod Commando.

"Cod Commando is right" said Nigel, "he has dealt with people like Mandy and Mindy before. We have to get all the trust we can."

"But we got Mandy on one end of the island with her navy being built up and Mindy's on the other end" said Irwin then he tore up his hair, "what the heck are we going to do?!"

"Relax me amigos" said a Cuban Communist as he made his way into the meeting room, "we have dealt with this before when you people were on the mainland."

"Are you crazy yo!" cried Irwin, "We're all going to get it soon enough. I bet Grim would just love to reap all of us right here, right now!"

"Calm down Irwin" said Hoss, "I know things may seem all lost, but I'm probably sure we can find some way out of here."

"We still have all of those guerilla forces ready to take action" said the Cuban Communist, "should Mandy or Mindy's forces invade and take over."

"Are you mad?" asked Hoss, "Mindy has Skarr as the leading general of her forces while Mandy has Nergal Jr. on her side."

"Well, there is the nuke option Cuba has planned out" said the Cuban Communist.

"Great, we should really use it" said Irwin, "I mean when I was on the mainland when you people were building your nukes yo, you were building them like crazy."

"Actually my American friend" said the Cuban Communist, "we only have a few."

"That's not going to be enough to stop Mandy or Mindy's forces" said Hoss.

"Blah, blah, blah" said Commando Cod.

"Well, there is another way" said Nigel.

"Yes, yes" asked everybody in the room.

"I could head back to Toadblats with somebody, preferably Hoss Delgado and take Dean Toadblats magical weapon storage and bring it back here."

"That's just crazy enough it might just work" said Hoss, "let's do it."

"Well, we better get going" said Nigel as he got out his wand and open a portal.

While Nigel was heading back to Toadblat's with Hoss Delgado at his side, Mindy was the one who was spying on them all along through a crystal ball that Eris had left her since Eris was killed by Mindy.

"So, looks like Nigel Planter thinks he could stop me" said Mindy then she notice one of her advisors raising his hand, "yes, what is it?"

"Uh, my Queen" replied the advisor, "I was wondering if we could form a Non-Aggression Pact with Mandy and her forces."

"What?!" cried Mindy as she threw a fit knocking the crystal ball from its display and onto the ground destroying it, "Now look what you made me do!"

"Sorry Queen" said the advisor, "but since both of our enemies reside on Cuba we could invade Cuba together and take it. Just like the Hitler-Stalin Pact if it is all up to you."

"Now that you mention it" said Mindy as an evil grin grew on her face, "I would certainly love to torture Nigel Planter and that Hoss Delgado. Okay, I'll do it."

Then the scene fades with Mindy making malevolent evil laughter.


	2. An Odd Alliance

Chapter 2: An Odd Alliance

It was an average day for Empress Mandy who was overseeing her empire crushing the remnant forces of the rebels. Her main arch rebel forces have fled to Cuba under the leadership of Irwin. Empress Mandy wanted all of Cuba herself along with the extermination of all rebel forces, even the rebel forces against Mindy who succeeded Eris as the goddess of Chaos. Everything for an invasion for Cuba was in the final planning stages with Mandy's advisors such as Nergal Jr. and his father.

"Empress" said Nergal as an incoming message was coming in, "we have word from your old arch nemesis Mindy on some information."

Grim's POV:

Now Mandy had always been quite suspicious of Mindy. Even the first day she met her. She annoyed the heck out of her when Mindy just blabbed on like Billy would in some sort of stupid rant. So Mandy told her to "Shut up" and well, things have always been quite hairy between the two ever since elementary school.

Things between the two really started to up the anti in college when Mandy took some sort of supernatural items from my trunk so that she could win to become President of the local student government. Mindy was quite jealous because she also wanted that position in power as she held it back in elementary school and even in middle school. She knew something was going on when people were flocking to her speeches and not hers. Mindy also suspected that Mandy was behind her failing college to which her parents were quite upset that Mindy would accuse Mandy of doing these sort of things. So they sent her to England in boarding school where Eris would make the mistake of taking her as apprentice.

Well, enough of my chit chat, back to the story.

End of Grim's POV.

"On screen" ordered Mandy, "well, well, well, if it isn't Mindy, I guess I should thank you for taking out Eris for me. She has been quite troublesome for me even my days as a kid."

"Well thank you Mandy" said Mindy.

"So what do you want from me?" asked Mandy, "To be nuked?"

"Actually no" replied Mindy.

"Then what then?" asked Mandy.

"I would like to offer an alliance between our two empires" said Mindy.

"Why should I bother?" asked Mandy, "You have always been in my rear end since day one since we first met."

"You never wanted to be my friend" replied Mindy as she folded her arms and pouted at her, "so the rest is all your fault."

"You want to form an alliance with my empire but you rudely call in against me?" asked Mandy, "Are you prepared to go to war to fight me and my forces?"

"Look Mandy" replied Mindy, "as much as I would like to push my nuke buttons against you and use the power of Chaos against you as well, it would still end in a stalemate, and I know because my main general, General Skarr who I reenlisted to become a general again has said so. And even I bet your top generals have stated similar things as well but are too chicken to admit it because of your domineering jerkish power hunger attitude."

"Speak for yourself" said Mandy then the Empress turns to Nergal and his son, "so is this true that if we were in a war against Mindy and her Imperial forces it would end in a stalemate?"

"Well" replied Nergal as sweat ran down his forehead and neck, "yes."

"I'm sorry Empress" said Nergal Jr. as he bowed down to her along with his father, "but we played every workable scenario out along with every sort of campaign. It would all end in a stalemate."

Mandy then pounded her fist on her chair in such a fury, and then turns toward the computer screen with Mindy smiling with glee to see Mandy in this position.

"Fine" sighed Mandy, "I'll accept this alliance. We would send both of our forces and split up Cuba in half for our empires."

"Good" said Mindy then she turns off the computer and turns to her main general, General Skarr.

"I just heard that everything went peachy with you two" said General Skarr as he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You heard correct" said Mindy as she got up from her chair and began to stretch, "I can't believe I never enjoyed seeing Mandy's face looking like that. I have waited so long for her to bow down to my terms ever since elementary school."

"Oh I remember it quite well too" said General Skarr as he and Mindy began to walk together out of Mindy's chambers, "I'm glad that Mandy eventually got control of that Billy. He was quite annoying as from what I have heard from our intelligence network."

"Well general" said Mindy, "you can head back to your quarters, I think I should really plan something into getting Mandy to do more things on my terms. Like even subverting her empire to serve mine."

"Don't give me too many personal details on how to deal with someone like her" said Skarr as he was leaving the scene.

Grim's POV:

Ah, General Skarr, he has certainly made Mindy's empire quite deadly. Deadly enough for me to enjoy all the reaping of his victims to which I was personally quite fond of doing as much as I was doing with Mandy's empire and her atrocities. I enjoyed reaping Skarr's old boss-Hector and that dumb bear he was attached to. Hector's brain was attached to Skarr's wall along with that dumb bear being turned into a rug for his room.

Any who, I don't want to spoil anything further in the story, but I have heard rumors of Dean Toadblat allegedly being recruited by General Skarr and Mindy's intelligence network just in a sort of case if Nigel Planter or any member of the rebel forces should come and try to steal advance magical weapons to fight the two empires of Mandy and Mindy's. But I have said too much, so let's find out if something evil happens to old Nigel Planter and Hoss Delgado.

End of Grim's POV.

The portal opened by Nigel Planter had finally led him and Hoss Delgado back to Toadblat's School of Wizardry. Delgado was acting like a body guard for Planter as Planter was quite weak, weak because of his poor magical skills.

"So where is these advance magical weapons?" asked Hoss to Nigel as they were walking down a hallway.

"They should be somewhere down these hallways" replied Nigel as he was using his wand like a flashlight.

"Shouldn't be too hard" said Hoss.

As they were looking for any sort of place where those advance magical weapons could be, Nigel found a strange door and opened it.

"This must be it" said Nigel as he opened the door.

"It's kind of dark in here" said Hoss.

Suddenly the lights turned out and Dean Toadblat was in the center of the room along with a group of hooded wizards.

"Well, well, well" said Dean Toadblat, "if it isn't Nigel Planter and his friend Hoss Delgado coming here to retrieve some advance magical weapons to fight Mindy's Empire."

"So how do you know about that?" asked Nigel.

"I'm part of her intelligence network now you idiots" replied Toadblat, "and I would enjoy torturing you two and bringing you two to Mindy on your knees begging for mercy."

"Not if I can turn you into frogs legs" said Hoss as he readied his mechanical arm and turned it into a machine gun of some sort.

Hoss then began to fire against the hooded wizards and Toadblat. But Toadblat used his wand and created a shield around himself while not doing the same to his fellow thugs which unfortunately led to life threatening injuries for all of the hooded wizards as they were too slow in drawing their wands against Hoss.

"You're next!" shouted Hoss as he pointed his machine gun hand to Toadblat.

"Okay, okay" said Toadblat, "take whatever you want."

"Not buying it" said Hoss as he turned his machine hand into some sort of bazooka and launched a net from it, "we're going to have some frog legs when we get back to Cuba."

"Time to hit the road' said Nigel as he got some advance magical weapons.

"Let's get going then" said Hoss.

As they left the scene Grim had arrived on the scene to reap the group of hooded wizards.

"About time I came into this story instead of just narrating it" said Grim as a portal opened then he got out his scythe, "time to reap you poor souls and send you to the nether realm with the others."

The scene then ends with the sound of the scythe slashing against a few objects.


	3. Rebel Ransom

Chapter 3: Rebel Ransom

Nigel Planter along with Hoss Delgado had arrived back to their Cuban haven bringing Dean Toadblat along with them as a prisoner. Toadblat was quite tied up at the moment and Planter had to carry the large sum of special magical weapons all the way back to the base.

"So what are you two going to do with me?" asked Toadblat as he was placed in a room along with the other rebel leaders such as Irwin and Commando Cod.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah" said Commando Cod as he pointed his fins to Toadblat.

"I couldn't understand him, what did he say?" asked Toadblat.

"He said he was going to torture you and place you on broadcast network Mindy's Empire" replied Irwin, "geeze, understand him already yo."

"But isn't that considered a form of torture and propaganda?" asked Toadblat.

"He's said too much, place a sock in his mouth and shut him up" replied Irwin to Hoss.

"You got it chief" said Hoss as he took out a sock and did as he was told.

"Yo, Commie pals" said Irwin to the group of Cuban Communists who were also in the room, "get some television equipment yo, we're going to broadcast our capture of Dean Toadblat live to Mindy's Imperial forces."

"Right away my amigo" said the head Cuban Communist as he and his group went out.

Grim's POV:

Ah, finally I got back to narrating this story. The group of wizards that Hoss had fired upon, well I had some fun reaping them all. Anyway, to the local Cuban Communists, as my days as the Grim Reaper, I had to travel to many Communist countries. Communist China especially was an over kill estimate of so many souls I could reap. It was sure fun to have someone as brutal like Mao Zedong (who killed more people than that German tyrant who we all dread and hate) or his later successors around.

As for Cuba, I had to reap innocent souls as they made their way to Florida. Many of the simply drowned which was not just unfortunate for them, but unfortunate for me. You see, there were plenty of sharks in the sea who wanted to take my bones and I had to use my scythe constantly to reap some of those sharks just to show them whose boss around these parts. Back to the Cuban Communists, they were quite good at promoting propaganda during the Cold War and post-Cold War periods, I always laughed whenever I saw a far left pro-Castro professor denying how brutal old Castro was to his people. Quite sad I might add, but any who, I would soon reap that professor once he/she passed away of natural causes and show them the truth.

Anyway, back to the story, too much of a rant.

End of Grim's POV.

The group of Cuban Communists finally came back into the room with various television equipment and began to set things up, along with placing Dean Toadblat in position along with the rebel leaders against Mindy's empire. While that was going on, Mindy along with General Skarr had arrived for a summit between the two empires. The summit was suppose to be the point where Mandy was forced to sign a pact out of mutual agreement between her and Mindy. Mindy was quite gleeful knowing that she would be getting her way with this for the first time in her life.

"Is everything ready General Skarr?" asked Mindy as she sat down on her seat along with the document that would surely be the pact between the two empires. She was wearing a military uniform similar to that of Joseph Stalin.

"Absolutely Madame Empress" replied Skarr as he gave a proud salute to her.

"Great" said Mindy, "signal Mandy to come in."

"Will do" said General Skarr as he left the scene.

A short while later, General Skarr escorted Mandy into the scene. Mandy was wearing a dark military uniform quite similar to Mindy's, but under Mandy's own style of fashion. She then sat down on her seat.

"Okay, let's get this over with" sighed Mandy as she signaled Skarr to hand over a pen.

"Here you go" said General Skarr who was quite pleased to see the look on her face.

"Now Mandy, before you sign this pact with my Empire" said Mindy, "you are going to have do whatever my terms state in the document. Along with even giving whatever land I would want to take and all that other sort of stuff."

"So you brought me here to sign a disarmament pact?" asked Mandy as she tighten the hold of the pen she was holding in anger.

"Look, Mandy" replied Mindy, "this is under modest terms. You would still be the Empress of your vast empire, I will just have more land than you and you will just have less of an arsenal to throw at me."

"So it is a disarmament treaty as well as a pact?!" cried Mandy as she pounded her fist on the table, "You were trying to trick me into making me disarm so that you can also have the upper hand against the rebel forces weren't you?!"

"Why Mandy, I don't know what you are talking about" said Mindy as she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"You're nothing more than a liar and you have always been since we first me" said Mandy as she violently threw the pen onto the ground and then began to getting into a fist fight with Mindy.

"So what did we miss?" asked Nergal as he and his son were coming into the scene fashionably late.

"Looks like you two came just in time to watch the cat fight unfold" replied General Skarr as he began to laugh at Mandy's pain as Mindy gave her a good punch.

Suddenly General Skarr's communicator began to rang.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" asked General Skarr as he was on his communicator to one of the intelligence officers on the other line, "You mean they did what? Okay, put them on screen. Too bad this is going to stop the cat fight in progress."

Suddenly a computer screen popped up showing what looked like to be Dean Toadblat whose face was covered by some sort of bag and tied up. The room was quite dark and there were shadowy figures surrounding Toadblat. The two empresses who were fight stopped. Many had a bloody nose thanks to Mindy, while Mindy was completely bruised up as the television screen began to become clearer, Hoss Delgado and Nigel Planter appeared as the darkness began to fade along with Commando Cod and Irwin.

"Wow, looks like we caught you people at a bad time" said Hoss then a Cuban Communist in the background nudged Hoss's shoulder, "oh, right the ransom and the threat."

"We have Dean Toadblat under our clutches" said Nigel, "and we have stolen some advance magical weapons from Toadblat's stash and we know that Toadblat was on your side Mindy."

"Mindy, is this true that you once had advance magical weapons in your arsenal?" asked Mandy as they dusted themselves off from their little cat fight.

"Uh, now that you mention it" replied Mindy as sweat began to appear on her forehead.

"Alright Mandy" said Irwin as it was his turn to come on the screen, "this time you are going to finally surrender to me. I for one have been waiting for this moment since you rejected me all of these years."

"That was your whole purpose of rebelling against my reign, nothing about trying to promote freedom and all that baloney?" asked Mandy as she was quite red in the face.

"Uh, yea yo" replied Irwin.

"Alright Skarr, turn that off or I'll poke your other eye out" said Mandy as she made a direct threat to Mindy's main general.

"As you say so" said General Skarr in a scared frightful voice and quickly turned it off, then she turns to Mindy, "alright, I'll sign your pact, but you better leave the whole disarmament sections out of the pact."

"Alright, alright" said Mindy as she got the document and used the pen to cross out those sections and signed it, "here, sign it."

"Those rebel forces along with the Cuban Communist government are soon going to meet Grim" said Mandy as she signed her signature onto the document.

As the two Empresses' generals and advisors left the scene, the scene fades with both Mandy and Mindy giving each other some sort of a smirk to each other which was quite creepy even for the two tyrants.


	4. Invading Rebel Haven

Chapter 4: Invading Rebel Haven

Grim's POV:

I have seen many invasions during my career as a Grim Reaper. It's too much to tell about the countless souls I have reaped. Well, both Empresses-Mandy and Mindy had hoped to crush the rebel base of operations at Cuba. Their navies led by Nergel Jr. and General Skarr were parked right on the shores of Cuba. On the West was Mandy's navy and on the East was Mindy's navy. The two tyrants had set their sights on crushing the rebel forces once and for all.

I myself couldn't wait for the invasion to happen. But when I was looking to see if Mandy or Mindy were at their flagships of their personal armada, something was quite amiss. I soon found the two tyrants on a large battleship that seem like the two forces had merged as it was declared the flagship of the entire armada. The two tyrants had their armchairs right next to each other which was quite strange even for me and were quite high up in order to oversee the battle unfold.

So I decided it was time to confront both of the tyrants, consider I have to do the job of reaping their victims. As appeared before the two tyrants, it wasn't quite a shock for me to see the coziness between tyrants who have often stated they were different from one another.

"Okay Grim, what do you want?" asked Mandy as she glared at me.

"I don't know" I replied, "you two seem to be quite cozy together. Too cozy I might add. Even cozier than Hitler or Stalin ever were."

"What's your bonehead friend's point?" asked Mindy.

"Let me tell you what he's really accusing us" whispered Mandy as she leaned over to Mindy and whispered.

Suddenly I had a strange feeling shaking in my bones to which I shouldn't have provoked. I notice this through Mindy's surprise expression on her face. Then she began to laugh at whatever secret Mandy had whispered into her ears along with Mandy doing the same. This was perhaps one of the few times she would ever had laughed, except all the times she made Billy do something quite stupid that would embarrass himself. I mean, I'm not that socially conservative as I had seen this sort of behavior among both genders I have encountered. Well, I said too much information that is best left in the bedroom, so I decided to take my leaf from the tyrants' flagship and ready to reap their victims.

End of Grim's POV.

Back at the rebel compound, the rebel leadership were quite concern on what to do next. The new advance magical weapons that Nigel Planter along with Hoss Delgado had stolen from Dean Toadblat were useless thanks to Planter failing his school work.

"Blah, blah, blah!" shirked Commando Cod as he shook his fins at Planter.

"I can't believe you are such a failure yo!" added Irwin.

"Yea, why didn't you tell me you didn't pass all of your school work on these sort of stuff?" asked Hoss.

"I'm sorry" replied Nigel as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Well, now we're thinking of freeing Toadblat and placing you in his place" said Hoss.

"Please, I'm sure there is a way we can all solve this" said Nigel.

Suddenly the bombs began to drop and the Cuban Communists began to fight the joined forces of Mandy and Mindy's empires who were converging on the rebel compound.

"My amigos!" cried a badly injured Cuban Communist who was crawling in the room, "Please help me!"

"Sorry, I don't see there's anyway we can" said Hoss, "say hello for Grim for me."

Grim's POV:

I finally came into the scene of the dying Cuban Communist soldier who was desperately trying to receive help. So I used my scythe on him and sent his soul to the nether realm. The rebel leadership were quite shocked by my presence, they knew their time was up just around the corner and so I decided it was time for a little break before I go back to more reaping.

I walked over to a chair, sat down on it and placed my feet on the table in a relaxing position.

"Grim, please, do something for us yo, we're certainly going to be captured or killed by Mandy and Mindy's forces!" cried Irwin as he was trying to pull on my sleeve.

"You haven't changed a bit since you were a kid" I said as he pushed him away, "when your time is up, your time is up. There is nothing I can do about it."

"Blah, blah, blah" said Commando Cod as what he was seemingly pointing at my scythe.

Before Commando Cod or any of the rebels could take my scythe, ruining my nap time as well, General Skarr rolled right into the compound in his own personal tank along with Nergel Jr. doing the same. The rebel leadership shrieked with terror as they saw the two generals firing at them. They ran for their lives throughout the compound and eventually got outside.

"Say lazy bones" said Nergal Jr., "are you not going to make our jobs easier here and reap the rebel scum?"

"Fine, I guess so" I replied as I knew my nap time was over.

So I got up and used my scythe and teleported out of the area and right where the rebel leadership seemed surrounded on all sides. The first side was a bunch of battleships aiming their guns at them, the other side, a bunch of cruisers, and the third side was a bunch of elite soldiers from the two empires ready to take them down. And I appeared to be the forth side, they way they came through.

"Please, do something yo!" cried Irwin as he begged on his knees to me, "I don't want to die like this!"

"Sorry, but you're time is up" I said as I showed their hour glasses running out.

Well, the forces of the two empires fired upon the rebel leadership and I reaped the four souls. So that is how the two tyrants took over this world under one Imperial Union.

End of Grim's POV.

After the battle and conquest of Cuba was over, the two Empresses were quite pleased with their victory. At their victory rallies, they gave their own unique type of totalitarian salute and their armies and other loyalists did the same.

"So, Mindy, are you quite pleased that all of this worked out?" asked Mandy to Mindy as they were walking to the main government building.

"Certainly Mandy" replied Mindy, "you know I always thought we would be mortal enemies all eternity. Yet this seems it's quite the opposite."

"I know" said Mandy, "so what do you say we start conquering the final frontier?"

"You just read my mind" replied Mindy as she gave an evil and attractive glare.


End file.
